


Even if I am Damned Regardless

by n0xx



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Ass Play, Book: New Moon, Cheating, Doctor/Patient, Doggy Style, F/M, Gentle Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Heavy Petting, Kissing, Licking, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Muscles, Office Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strength Kink, Teaching, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Sex, Virginity, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n0xx/pseuds/n0xx
Summary: Carlisle helps take Bella's virginity.
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen/Bella Swan, Carlisle Cullen/Edward Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

"Imagine the situation in reverse. If you believed as Edward does, could you take away his soul?" 

Silence hung heavily in Carlisle's study as he expertly placed another stitch in Bella's arm. 

When she finally replied, she looked crestfallen. "If he won't change me, I wish he'd at least stop treating me like I'm made of glass." Immediately, she realized the irony of her statement. "I.. I'm not _fragile_ ," Bella sighed, her face neutral as the doctor tied off her stitches and trimmed the excess fibers. 

"I know that, Bella," Carlisle told her with a gentle smile. He dropped the remaining bloodied gauze into his tray of used medical supplies, then lit a match. "Truly, I think most of us do. After all, you just narrowly avoided a vampire attack and it hasn't sent you running for the hills." 

A chill ran through Bella's body as the older man wrapped her arm in gauze. Aside from her involuntary reaction to the coolness of his skin, she felt oddly at-ease around Carlisle. She supposed his calm demeanor and talent for reassuring others was part of what made him such an incredible practioner. "Then why doesn't _he_ know that? He won't even touch me... he definitely won't now. If he insists on keeping me human, why won't he--" Bella flushed hard when she realized just who she was talking to. 

"Why won't he give you every human experience?" Carlisle asked softly, securing the gauze around her arm. He nodded a little, as if processing the question. When his golden eyes met Bella's, he explained, "Edward is afraid. You and I both know that." 

Bella bit her lip, eyebrows screwed up in frustration at her boyfriend. His _fear_ frequently left her feeling rejected and lonely. "I can take it." 

Carlisle smiled. "As I said, I know that. Now, what if we could find a way to prove it to Edward?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Umm.. how?" Bella asked curiously, unsure of what the vampire could possibly mean. She chewed the nail on her ring finger absentmindedly as she watched him pack up his medical supplies. 

If vampires could blush, Carlisle might have. Even though he was the one making the proposal, he was still a gentleman. Well, sort of. He smiled a little as he crossed the room to put his bag away, giving Bella space so that she didn't feel cornered by his proposition. "It's presumptuous for me to suggest that you'd be attracted to me as you are Edward, but--" 

"Carlisle," Bella blurted out, eyes wide. "You're gorgeous. Obviously. B-but back up a minute.. you mean, you want to.." she trailed off, unable to look him in the eye. 

"Have sex with you, yes," Carlisle said matter-of-factly, though a faint smile lingered on his lips. 

A million questions raced through Bella's mind at that statement, but she was unable to articulate any of them. She was shocked. The suggestion that she sleep with her boyfriend's _dad_ seemed bizarre and unreal. Then again, so did the idea of dating a vampire. 

"Please, don't let this overwhelm you, Bella," Carlisle said gently, putting his hands the pockets of his slacks. "You can absolutely say no." 

"It's not... I-I don't..." Bella fumbled, wrapping her arms around herself. "What about Esme?" 

"This was her idea," Carlisle admitted, amused. "I'm likely more... experienced than Edward.. gentler, too. She and I both know I wouldn't hurt you any more than a human would." Carlisle swallowed awkwardly, considering the other aspects of human virginity that would potentially make it harder for Edward. His next comment was very quiet, "..and I can handle blood, as you know." 

"But how would doing _that_ help? Edward.. he'll see your thoughts, he'll be angry." 

"I doubt that. Edward only wants you to be happy. Perhaps if sees that you can not only handle sex with one of us, but enjoy it, he'd be more willing to give it to you." 

"You think I'd enjoy it?" 

Carlisle shyly rubbed the back of his neck. "Over 300 years and I haven't had a complaint yet." 

Bella flushed red immediately. "Doesn't that make me a bit too young for you?" 

"Well, I am perpetually 23, so no, not really. Besides, it's your birthday and at the risk of sounding, well, creepy... you're officially 18 now." 

Bella bit her lip, looking away from Carlisle again. "And you're sure you _want_ to do that with, um, with me?" 

A gentle laugh escaped Carlisle's lips and he closed the gap between them in a couple of quick strides. "Yes, I am," he said confidently, taking her hand in his and placing it firmly against the front of his slacks, over a rapidly growing bulge. "Is this confirmation enough?"


	3. Chapter 3

A sharp gasp escaped Bella's lips and her fingers flexed involuntarily around the organ. The throb she felt in response shocked her. "Oh!" Her eyes flicked from Carlisle's intense gaze down to their hands. "Yeah.." she breathed, head swimming. Edward would've never let her touch him like that.. and to think this was only the beginning of their interaction. Oh, God. 

"Good," murmured the vampire, releasing her hand and leaning closer. "If you want me to stop, you need only say so," he reminded her. "Now," Carlisle started, using slender, cool fingers to tilt the girl's chin up. "May I kiss you?" 

When Bella forced herself to meet his gaze, warmth spread through her body; those golden eyes were so like those of the man she loved. It was comforting and overwhelming all at once. She breathed deeply, attempting to steady herself, and Carlisle's scent dizzied her. Somehow, she managed a nod. 

The resulting kiss was gentle, but not in the frightened way that Edward's were. It was calm, sweet, patient... but confident. It took Bella a moment, but when she finally reacted to it, Carlisle smiled against her lips. "So soft and warm.." he murmured before nibbling her lower lip. The feel of his fangs against her flesh caused her heart to race. "Bella, you can touch me." 

"Where?" she murmured, already breathless. 

"Anywhere you want. This is for you." 

"Here?" Bella asked tentatively, placing her hand flat on his chest. The flesh beneath his shirt felt like a slab of marble: thick, firm, and muscular. 

It took mere seconds for Carlisle to grip one side of his shirt, yank it, and tear every button from its stitching. He grabbed her hand and placed it directly against his skin. "Anywhere. Everywhere," Carlisle stated again, tone suddenly dangerous. Perhaps he hadn't expected to be so flustered by a teenage human girl, but now that she was close to him..


	4. Chapter 4

As the girl's hands explored his chest and abdomen, Carlisle trailed rough kisses down her throat. He paused briefly to appreciate the feel of her pulse against his lips, then urged her head back so that he could kiss and nip at her her exposed shoulders. His eagerness left her leaning back on her desk, where he'd just been suturing her injury. Briefly, he wished he could shred her clothing as he'd done with his shirt, but attempted to show some restraint. When Bella's fingers found their way to his belt, a deep growl escaped his throat against his will. Her shyness was arousing. Was she like this with Edward? Or was she more forward? 

"Will you teach me how to..." Bella trailed off, eyes fluttering shut as the older man's lips explored her neck. Soft, stifled moans occasionally slipped past her parted lips. "You know..." 

"I'm afraid I don't," Carlisle stated calmly, pulling away so that he could look her in the eyes; his gaze was heavy-lidded and lustful. "You'll have to explain. What do you want, Bella?" Of course, he could speculate, but the thought of Bella saying anything remotely _dirty_ sent a chill down Carlisle's spine. Not to mention the blush that rose to her cheeks at his question. 

"How to.." Bella chewed on her bottom lip nervously, enjoying the tingling sensation left over from their kiss. "I w-want.." Her fingers fumbled awkwardly with the vampire's belt. She sighed frustratedly, well aware that any attempts sounds sexy would come out in an awkward jumble instead. "Carlisle, don't make me say it.." 

"Well," Carlisle murmured, brushing a strand of hair from Bella's face. "Give it a try then and I'll do my best to coach you through it." He struggled to hide the look of surprise on his face, however, when the girl lowered herself to her knees and finally undid his belt.


	5. Chapter 5

There were a few moments of silence as Bella unbuckled his belt, unzipped his slacks, and slid them down unceremoniously. The human's heartbeat echoed in Carlisle's ears, her nerves obvious. He watched her curiously and his cock throbbed. When the girl hesitated at the waistband of his underwear, he rose an eyebrow. "What is it? If you're uncomfortable--" 

"No, I'm.. I'm not," Bella told him honestly, chewing on her bottom lip. "It's just.. Edward would never have let me get this far and you're... you're letting it happen so easily," she mused. "What if I do something wrong? What if I can't make you.. feel good?" 

Before Bella could doubt herself even more, Carlisle had snatched her up off of the floor and was gazing into her eyes intensely. "You won't do anything wrong, Bella. You couldn't," he told her seriously, his voice warm but firm. He smiled softly. "Just being with you like this feels good to me. Anything else you do will as well, I promise." Carefully, he ran his fingers down the side of her neck, trying to ignore the way the rush of blood beneath her flesh made him feel. "But please, don't fool yourself into thinking this is all about me or Edward. Your pleasure is important," he reminded her, gently pinching one of her nipples through the thin fabric of her dress. When she gasped, her caught her mouth in a fiery kiss. 

_"Carlisle.."_

"Even the way you say my name feels good," he told her, trailing kisses down her throat once more. Meanwhile, he hiked up the hem of her dress with nimble fingers, so that he could slip his hand against the front of her panties. The heat from her core caused his head to spin. He gently caressed her through the fabric, then asked, "Now, what did you want me to teach you?" 

"I want to..." Bella whimpered, loving the feel of Carlisle's hand against her. She shifted her hips to grind against his fingers. Her next words were breathless, but confident. "Ugh, I want to taste your cock." 

"Back on your knees," Carlisle whispered, freeing her so that he could tug his own underwear down. When Bella complied, he fisted his cock; it was thick, solid, and the golden public hair surrounding it was cut short. "Open your mouth." 

"It's really big," Bella mused aloud. 

"You won't let that stop you." 

The sight of the girl, on her knees, with her mouth open and tongue out made Carlisle's balls ache. _"Fuck."_ He grunted, then wasted no time on laying the thick head across her tongue and gently sliding himself into her mouth. "Ah, hell." He immediately chastised himself for swearing, but couldn't resist. 

"Mmph." 

Carlisle reached down to brush a lock from Bella's face again, this time scooping it back into a fistful of hair that he held onto firmly. " _Yes_ , take more." 

Soon, Bella was sliding the organ in out and out of her mouth almost expertly, not bothered when it roughly hit the back of her throat. She let her hands wander and used one to grip the remaining length, while the other tentatively rested on Carlisle's upper thigh. 

The doctor, meanwhile, stood watching her intently and was vocal about his enjoyment. "Bella.. that's amazing.." he groaned, then grabbed her free hand and moved it so that she was cupping his balls. "Just like that," he encouraged her. After a few moments, he guided her off of him by her hair and leaned down to kiss her roughly. "How do I taste?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made some edits to this chapter after realizing that I had Bella in a shirt and jeans when she's actually wearing a dress in this scene.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've been following along, thanks for hanging in there! It's really hard for me to get into a flow with Carlisle even though I love him.

"Cold and clean..." Bella panted. "Like you've never sweat a day in your life." She met the vampire's gaze confidently. "I want more."

Carlisle couldn't help but smirk; it was true, he hadn't sweat a day in his vampire life. He wondered momentarily if Bella would've been as attracted to him in that moment if he were still human. Was it just the appeal that every vampire was endowed with upon transformation? Some days, he could hardly remember what he'd been like as a human. This didn't seem like the right time for introspection, however. "I'm glad, but you'll have to wait," he told her. Without allowing a response from his charge, he brought her to her feet, then turned her so that she was facing away from him. 

"Mmph!" 

"Bend over the desk and pull up your dress, Bella." Though she complied almost immediately, Carlisle took his time shrugging out of what was left of his shirt and stepping out of his slacks. He tossed the shirt aside. The sound of her heartbeat increased in both speed and volume, to which he replied, "I'm not going to hurt you. Do you trust me?"

The girl glanced back at him and nodded tentatively. She looked beautiful with her cheeks flushed, hair tousled, and dress pulled messily up around her waist. Edward's decision not to give her this experience confounded the older vampire. "Good girl." 

When Carlisle sank to his knees behind her, Bella gasped and buried her face in the crook of her elbow. He ran his hands up her legs, savoring the way his cold skin immediately elicited goosebumps from her warm tissue. He leaned forward to nip at the flesh of her rear before sliding her panties down and off of her. They joined his torn shirt on the floor. Though he enjoyed the anticipation that was building with his actions and each ragged breath that escaped Bella's parted lips, he didn't want to torture her. Sex was different between two vampires... no rush. No need for rest. This was not the case with humans, he reminded himself before roughly grabbing her ass so that he could run his tongue up the length of her cunt. 

"Oh! God..." 

"Don't talk about him here," Carlisle chuckled before returning his tongue to her lips, which were glistening with both his salvia and her own wetness. She was wet for _him._ That thought was endlessly exciting. 

Bella let out a breathless laugh before groaning and leaning back into Carlisle's face. "Ah, that feels..." Before she could finish her thought, the vampire slid a single digit inside of her. He savored the way she tightened around it reflexively and used his thumb to caress the tiny bundle of nerves between her thighs. Meanwhile, he buried his face between her cheeks and lapped at her rear languidly. It was only a moment before she slid forward a bit towards the desk and Carlisle immediately feared that she wasn't enjoying herself, until she shifted back again, effectively fucking herself on his finger and face. She ground her hips against him desperately, her back arched in a way that left her standing on her tip-toes while bent over the desk. 

"Can you take some more?" the blonde vampire asked as he pulled away from her momentarily. 

When Bella panted out "more," he wasted no time in sliding another finger inside of her. She clenched around him once more and Carlisle groaned, imagining that sensation around his neglected cock, which was presently dripping precum onto the hardwood beneath him. "Ah, good girl." 

Unsurprising to Carlisle, the door to his office slid open and shut once more with a soft click. He didn't look up and neither did his charge, who was busy impaling herself on his fingers, which he worked expertly to acclimate her to the feeling of being filled in that way. He felt Edward's presence behind him before anything else, but continued his ministrations. "Bella..." he said softly. "If Edward were here--"

"Mmm, Edward," Bella sighed, almost as if the name alone was a turn on. She whimpered a little as the older vampire expertly rubbed her clit. 

"What would you tell him?"


End file.
